Lover, A Zack Story
by Recowa
Summary: What if Zack didn't die? What if Cloud was his lover? What happened to Zack then? Read if you want to know what happened. This story is rated yaoiCloud x ZackSome flashbacks of Sephiroth in later on chapters.
1. The return of Zack

The Return of Zack A Lost Soldier This is written by Recowa ^.^ I hope that you like it as much as I do. This fiction is my second try at writing a final fantasy fanfiction and I know I wont get writers block on this one for sure ^.~ Just needed to start over. Oh ya this is going to be yaoi everyone(Zack X Cloud)  
  
It was that cold night in front of Midgar when Cloud remembered Zack lying upon the ground dead as could be filled from the neck down with bullets from those Shinra riffles. There was nothing Cloud could do to save him. Zack, the one that helped him escape his imprisonment. The one that helped him break out of the test tube in the Shinra mansion, overall his lover. Cloud couldn't take it anymore and his mind clicked back into check this happened. He didn't want to remember this horrible incident anymore instead he just wanted to fade away, he just wanted to forget about everything. Clouds body was numb from all the injections but somehow he was gathering enough of strength. "Zack" Tears was streaming from his face and all of a sudden he snapped and placed those hands upon his head clutching it. "No!!!!!" Cloud screamed to the top of his lungs and trembling. He picked up the broad sword that was on the ground and started to run towards Midgar.  
  
Cloud set up in bed almost frantically, that nightmare was coming to him more often and he was loosing a lot of sleep over it. He ran his fingers threw that long spiked hair of his. It had been two years after they had finally defeated Sephiroth and over the time he had let that gravity defying hair of his grow out enough to put it in a nice ponytail again. Tifa walked into his room with a breakfast tray in her hand and a bright smile on her face. "Rise and shine Cloud." Cloud looked to Tifa and managed a small smile to cross those features of his, a false one many people might say over time. Cloud looked over towards the window you see the light more now in sector three slums then any where else in Midgar. It was like Cloud was compelled to stay there even if there were better places to live. "Cloud what's on your mind." Tifa asked in a curious tone of voice. It must have been obvious that he had something else on his mind In the first place since the last thing on his mind was eating something from off that tray that was sent to him for breakfast. He didn't feel like eating right now. Cloud had become pale over the last month since he didn't want to leave the house and hadn't really been eating. "I'm fine I was just thinking of something. I'm sorry I don't feel much like eating right now. I'm going to go out for a walk." Cloud stood up from out of his bed grabbed the clean SOLDIER uniform that was lying on the chair. Cloud like putting out the clothing that he was to wear the next day out so that he wouldn't have to decide just incase he wasn't to keen on deciding that day.  
  
Cloud walked right past Tifa and out of the room and into the bathroom he went. He stripped all of his clothing off from his body tossing each piece on to the floor. One thing that he did keep on him at all times was the dog tags that he had around his neck. He held one for the Shinra Army and the other that was for SOLDIER that said private first class. There were a lot of things that he still could not remember for the life of it. After the fight with Sephiroth he went to see a doctor that worked in the Shinra medical center and was diagnosed with long term amnesia. It was a surprise that he could remember Zack all he could remember was that smug smirk that he always wore and that long spiked Gongaga like hair. Cloud stepped into the shower and turned on the water allowing the warm water his body. He loved warm showers and they gave him such a familiar feeling. A flash back would happen within his mind and he clutched his head with one of those hands of his and relaxed his other hand on the shower wall. What was it this time? "Cloud would you like for me to join you. You have been in there for ten minutes already." Zack said walking over towards the shower and pulling back the curtain. There Zack tugged Clouds necked form close to him in an embracive hug and placed a kiss upon those soft lips of Cloud's. Cloud snapped out of that daydream one would say and looked frantically around the shower for the other and then pulled back the shower curtain. Zack was not there. There was nothing but the door where he had seen Zack walk into and the color of the bathroom was much more different. Cloud sighed and started to lather up all over. Cloud did not take long in the shower because after that event he didn't want to stay in there. "Zack we must have been more then just friends." Cloud put on those clean SOLDIERS clothing and walked out of the house right past Marlene, Barrett and Tifa.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Zack was walking around the top plate dressed in a SOLDIER uniform was walking around with some older man. Zack didn't look much like himself since there was something that was different about his eyes. They seemed to look like he was clueless about everything around him. "Well I finished fixing up your apartment old man." Zack down to the old man then looked around this place like he had never been outside. "Very good Zack thank you so much, and if you ever need a place to stay again I'm here. Don't be a stranger. Zack turned and started to walk away from the man that was looking to him sadly, sad to say Zack wasn't the type that would settle down doing house work for other people. He wanted to get out and do something. Zack started to walk towards the training area of Shinra if it wasn't for his dog tags he wouldn't even know that he was a SOLDIER named Zack.  
  
Upon approaching the gym he saw someone walking up towards the gym in his direction. The other did look weak and seemed to be in SOLDIER, spiky long blonde hair and mako enhanced sky blue eyes. There was something Zack was trying to remember but he had no clue to who this man was. The face was just all to much familiar to him though that he didn't know what else to do but wait there for the other to approach him.  
  
~*~*~tbc Well how did you like this part of the story? I hope you enjoyed it. I will be trying to update this one weekly. I wanted to write something about Zack since he was my favorite mystery character in the game. ^.^ Please review because with reviews I am encouraged to write more and I'm getting better with my English with college and all. 


	2. The mindless Doll

The return of Zack part 2

I like this story so much and hope that everyone feels the same. Zack: Well you best to hurry up its best not to keep my fans waiting! "Those who live in darkness wonders aimlessly" that's a quote from Yami no Mitsuei and I think that it's a great anime at that well back to the return of Zack.

Tifa, had been staring at the door for hours now wondering when Cloud was going to come back. She had his cell phone number. Though he rarely answered the thing, which made the purpose of having one meaningless. She finally stood up, and left his room taking the food with her. She didn't want it to stay in his room. Knowing him, he would leave it there for days or probably hide it when he returned.

"Idiot..." Tifa said under her breath, before letting the door slam shut behind her.

Cloud on the other hand, had that large buster blade clamped to that leather sheath on his back. Most of the other Soldiers or what was left of them were tending to the children. The ones with Geostigma, though he knew exactly what they were going through. Somehow, the signs were slowly starting to show on his right arm. That discoloration of the skin, the unbearable pain that came along with it. He wasn't sure how he got it, but it was perhaps payback. For his sin. He started to make his way towards the Gym, he didn't mind showing some of the people there a lesson in speed and technique, and it would get him mind off of the world. A gloved hand would reach to push the door open to the newly remodeled gym.

"Hey spike! Come here I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine." A wire like grin plastered itself across those features of his. Those hands reached out to grab those pale digits of his best friend. Long silver hair adorned those features of the general. Cloud was speechless, that was the one man who's face was plastered all over the media. The great general Sephiroth! That long sword that was called the Masamune, that was said, no one else could use. Those hands would rub those bright blues of his, as that jaw of his dropped open. That face turned to Zack.

"You k..know general Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed.

Zack would rub that back of his head, and smiled. That blush was evidently there when those cheeks flushed of a shade of a peach over bathed in the sun.

"Well, yah he's my partner in crime you could say." Zack looked over towards Sephiroth, and was shot an icy glare at that point. His expression completely changed from a happy look to one that was more sour.

"Zack, you were late for practice...you see to make sport of my wait. I took on most of the gym at once." Sephiroth, eyes immediately locked onto Clouds.

"Seph..meet Cloud, he going to study for the Soldier entrance exam!" Zack grinned before placing that hand of his on the kids head.

Cloud looked around for a moment, before stepping into the gym. Those eyes seemed to look around the gym, to the large circle that had formed in the center. He of course had to show his badge that granted him access anywhere in Midgar. Though, when he caught a glance of a man flying back into the wall, with force that was almost human. It did capture his attention.

'Were friends right?' Nothing more than a passing thought.

Those eyes widened when he saw the tall man standing in the center of the padded floor. No weapon was held in those hands, though his fists were covered in blood. His own, people in the circle was seeking nothing other than revenge at this point. Was fighting the primal instinct that all humans possessed at some point? Cloud seemed to push his way through the crowd and towards the center of the floor, he found himself face to face with the man.

"Zack? Zack?!" Cloud shouted, as he walked over towards the wild man.

"It's me Cloud, Oh man can't you remember?!" Cloud, would place those hands on the mans shoulders and would shake him.

'Cloud!! Get away! That's not me!!!' A voice seem to echo throughout that mind of his. That familiar voice that taught him everything he needed to know about fighting. Cloud know that he was going crazy, when he saw Zack standing on the side of him. He saw the same man before him? He wasn't dead? This was...

A back handed punch would than be sent flying towards the others face. Causing Cloud to fall face down onto the ground. The other man stood tall, before easing down into a martial arts like stance. There was something wrong with this man? Zack, would have never hit him that way. Everything with him was usually face on.

"Zack! Snap out of it!!!!" Cloud closed his eyes, before pushing himself up from the ground.

The tall headed spiky black haired man was no other than Zack. Who was standing there looking to the spiky haired blond stand up and approach him from the distance.

"People like you who think they can waltz right up into this place deserves to get there ass kicked." The taller man said. Zack, who seemed to know nothing but martial arts. Zack would part those lips of his, and a smug smirk would cross those features. "I'm thinking you know me.." His voice seemed more serious, though at the same time it wasn't him.

TBC

Tell me what do you think of the second installment! n.n I tried very hard to capture the element of Zack's past. So tell me who do you think he is? Do you think this fighting machine is really Zack? Or maybe it's just a clone? A lot of expiraments went on in ShinRa. Yah, I had been planning on rewriting chapter two for awhile, since I didn't like were the last story was heading. This is what I had been meaning to post for some time now! Comments are always welcome! n.n Sorry for it being so short x.x


	3. Chapter 3

This is Recowa back bringing another chapter after a super long time.Zack: Recowa... Square enix have done a lot since your last chapter. Geeze, I even have my own game coming out now...Recowa: Ah Gomen ne! I shall not wait 3 years again, I have my inspiration back!Zack: Better not... .

**Zack is it really him?**

Cloud couldn't stand the fact that he was so close to Zack, but yet so far away. The gym seem to empty out at this point, as time itself seem to come to a stand still. Why wasn't he able to fight back? What was wrong with this person, the one he thought he knew... Zack? Cloud stood up straight bringing his right hand up to the corner of his mouth wiping some traces of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Why..."

"Why Zack? Why can't you remember me..."

Cloud said that close to nothing but a mere whisper, but to his surprise there was a response. Zack was looking down to that hand of his standing up completely straight and clenching his fist.

"I don't know you...I have no Idea what you want from me." Zack said before a pause.

Cloud eyes widened as to where the from some of the spectators should have drown out anything that was remotely like a whisper.'He heard me!' Cloud's looked over towards the man standing there looking at his hand. There was something wrong with him, but it would be impossible for things to be like they were before? What would cause him to loose his memory so drastically? More so, what would cause him to have such a blood lust for fighting. It was almost like that time.

"I do know this...your the only one still standing here in this Gym. I hope to have a go at you another time..." Zack walked over towards him, standing right next to him. Those eyes eying the sword that was on his back. If he learned anything while being out on his own, was to win by whatever means. That hand of his lashed out to grab the sword that was on his back. There was something about it that brought back a strange flash. What was this from? Why did it capture his eye like he knew it from somewhere?

"I'm taking this...If you can manage to defeat me, in the future. I'll give it back. Let's think of this as a wager. Your the only person that could really stand up against me so far..." Zack said as a grin crossed those features of his, before running those fingers through that spiky raven black hair of his.

Cloud's eyes widened at those words, if they could get bigger that is from such surprise and shock. It wasn't his sword, but...something wasn't right.

"Zack, when you said what you said earlier...about as If I knew you. I do...this is your sword." There was a pause for only a mere moment before he would continue with such words. Cloud over the years had grown quite withdrawn and quiet. Of course Zack would have a hard time remembering him, he wasn't the same...

"What do you mean? I was messing with you before kid..." Zack raised an eyebrow and reached into the sheath that Cloud was carrying, pulling out the 'Buster Sword' with great ease. It seemed as if as soon as he touched the cold hilt of the blade, an image would flash before him. The weapon as soon as it left that sheath, would stab into the mat closely behind Cloud with a heavy thud with a slice as well.

Zack didn't know who this blond was, but he was willing to listen to everything that he had to say from this point on. Perhaps, this lust for power as well as some of his past would be reveled to him. He had been searching for sometime now, but from a gut feeling he knew that everyone could not be trusted.

Amazing how the way he spoke came from him so fluidly. "Are you from 'SOLDIER?'" Zack said, as those sapphire hues locked onto Cloud's. There eyes were the same, they had a glow. It was the way most people could tell if a person was part of 'Shin-Ra.' Of course the cooperation was falling faster then ever. The way people in this city was struggling and conserving power.

"No...but you were..." Cloud said before looking directly to Zack. "You are...were...'Soldier first class Zack Lair."

Zack stood there stunned, that would be able to explain a lot to him.

"...Please explain everything to me...let's try a place slightly more private spike?"

"Oh? Were?"

"There was a coffee shop down in Sector six, Chocobucks. Let's go."

He pulled the sword from the gym floor. People were watching the two closely, what happened in the gym was a little more then usual.

TBC

I'm over that writers block. I like how this story is going so far but do you feel the same? I'm a much better writer now then I was three years ago I believe, and after going through intense English classes, I believe that my typo's and grammatical mistakes will lower in numbers. Let me know what you think, leave a comment.


End file.
